


Jamie takes over

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	

Another day, another round of twatwaffles and fuckwits, Malcolm thought to himself as the office finally quieted down and he was left to unwind from the craziness. Why these people he had to work with just never used their own brains or even the smallest measure of common sense was still astounding to him. 

Malcolm’s long fingers went to his neck and loosened his tie, sliding it off to throw it in a small silken heap on his desk. Grunting, he popped open the top few buttons of his shirt. Next, he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and rolled them up twice to let the arms hang loosely around his wrists. Those few changes were like a true release for him. His suit was his armor against the insanity of the government lackeys. If they weren’t having to be driven off by his scowls they were fighting among one another to see how far they could lick his ass. 

He sighed deeply, grabbed one of the last tangerines from the tray on his desk to peel it. Malcolm made a note to see to it that one of his special gifts got delivered to Sam again. The woman was a national treasure without being none by anyone. He grinned to himself. The day she found out about the retirement fund he’d set up for her years ago would be priceless.

A squirt of tart juice sprayed onto his shirt. ‘FUCK!’ Malcolm threw the offending tangerine into the bin and tried to dab at the stain with pointless effort. He was in the middle of roughly stripping his stained shirt off when there was a wolf whistle coming from the direction of the door. 

‘Stripping for me already? I just got here.’ Jamie leaned against the door jamb, watching Malcolm with a bit of a leer in his eyes. 

‘You were supposed to have gone the fuck home,’ Malcolm growled at his fellow Scot. He paused a moment as he got his shirt finally up and over his head, bundled it into a ball and threw it into the corner where his wardrobe stood. ‘Hours ago.’ Malcolm finished his thought finally, standing there shirtless.

‘I did go the fuck home. Then I called a certain address over on Devon Street and got no fucking answer. Guess where I’ve found the homeowner at?’

‘Go the fuck home again then.’ Malcolm snarled. ‘I’ve got work to fucking do.’

‘Work to fucking do by Monday.’ Jamie shook his head. ‘Did you look at the calendar? I know it’s not quite midnight but it’s only Saturday. That does give you two more days.’

‘Maybe I want to get the fucking work done tonight so I don’t have to keep balls tensed up against my body thinking how bad it’ll be on Monday.’

‘If it’s just a matter of keeping your balls relaxed…’ Jamie gestured with his hand in a massaging motion. 

‘GO THE FUCK HOME!’ Malcolm shot at Jamie. 

‘Oh, come on, Malcolm. Give me a chance. I’ll show you how to really relax.’

‘I am in no way interested in your method of fucking relaxing.’ Malcolm snapped back and then, realizing he was standing naked from the waist up, briskly turned his back on Jamie to get a fresh shirt from his wardrobe. He found packs of new underwear, socks, ties and trousers but no shirts. 

‘Problem?’ Jamie asked, his voice closer than expected.

‘Fuck me!’ Malcolm, spooked by Jamie’s closeness, turned on the other man. ‘What the fuck are you up to?’

Jamie took a few more steps towards Malcolm, closing the gap. ‘The rude answer is six and half inches.’

Malcolm held his breath, uncomfortable at how close Jamie was to him at that moment. He was equally uncomfortable at how his trousers were getting tighter on their own. ‘Go home, Jamie. We’ll just let this go and never talk about it again.’

The younger man’s eyes closed slightly. Another step and Jamie was right in front of Malcolm. With a light lick of his lips, Jamie laid one hand on Malcolm’s naked chest. ‘What do you imagine you’ll wind up doing then, Malcolm? Sitting here on your own, trousers unzipped to ease your own ache with just your hand? I know what I imagine doing instead.’

‘Stop.’ Malcolm grunted, his hand pushing Jamie’s off and away. 

Ignoring him, Jamie laid both hands onto Malcolm’s chest and pushed him gently back against the wardrobe. ‘I don’t even need to look to know that you’re aroused.’

‘Fuck off.’ Malcolm went to grab Jamie’s wrists to take control but before he could Jamie’s right hand dropped to Malcolm’s crotch and gently cupped his throbbing erection through his trousers.

‘I’ve made bets with myself as to how large you are just from looking at your crotch.’ Jamie leaned close against Malcolm’s face, his breath hot against the older Scot’s cheek. ‘I think,’ Jamie’s hand stroked the length of Malcolm’s cock a moment. ‘Seven inches. I want you to be seven inches.’

‘Jamie.’ Malcolm groaned, his head tilting back and his lips pressing together as he fought his growing ache.

‘Malcolm.’ Jamie purred against his ear and then parted his lips to gently suck on Malcolm’s earlobe. His hand continued to rub along the length of Malcolm’s erection. He pressed his own crotch against Malcolm’s firm thigh, grinding his hips up and down to enjoy the friction on his own member. 

‘Don’t, please… ‘ Malcolm tried to keep his voice steady.

‘Begging? Wouldn’t have expected that from you.’ Jamie teased. ‘I think it’s turning me on though.’

‘I’m not into you.’

‘Who are you into then? Who’s got you so hard?’ Jamie purred again. Malcolm felt the blood drain from his face. Jamie didn’t stop. In fact, he ramped up the tension by working the zip of Malcolm’s trousers down. ‘Tell me who, Malcolm.’

‘Jamie.’ Malcolm groaned as he felt the pressure of his trousers give way to leave only the cotton of his boxers against his erection. 

‘Thought you weren’t into me.’ Jamie toyed with him, verbally and with his hand. He was able to circle his fingers around the tented boxers of Malcolm’s erection. ‘Maybe you are?’

‘Fuck you.’ 

‘After.’ Jamie smiled as he began to move downward, his lips kissing lightly over Malcolm’s naked chest. All Malcolm could do by now was to reach back and hold onto the sides of the wardrobe. He didn’t trust himself to do anything else. Jamie’s teeth teased against the waist of his boxers as Jamie’s hands tugged Malcolm’s trousers down further until they dropped to the floor in a pool of cloth. 

Cool air brushed against the hot throbbing of Malcolm’s shaft once his boxers were pulled down to join his trousers. ‘Fuck.’ He moaned at the sensation. ‘SHIT!’ Malcolm reacted at Jamie’s sudden swallowing of the head of his cock into his wet mouth. Malcolm’s fingers gripped tighter on the edge of the wardrobe as Jamie’s right hand pressed against his stomach, his left hand tight around the base of his shaft as he bobbed expertly up and down the length of Malcolm’s cock. 

Malcolm began to whimper as he found himself quickly being drawn to an orgasm. The back of his head pressed hard against the wood as he bit his lip, still trying to deny the urgent need to explode. He couldn’t stop it though and he came hard, pumping hard into Jamie’s hungry mouth. 

The younger Scot didn’t stop immediately but kept sucking Malcolm hard until a second shuddering orgasm rocked him. Only after that did Jamie let go of Malcolm’s cock and stand back up, one hand gently stroking the still-quivering shaft. ‘Better than I imagined.’

‘Fucker.’ Malcolm panted.

‘If you prefer but I do rather like a solid cock in my ass more.’ Jamie smirked, knowing that he had won.


End file.
